Love Problems
by Mayumi Minamino
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu mejor amiga te dijera que tiene novio? ¿Y si sientes algo por ella? ¿Tus sentimientos cambiarían y se harían más profundos? ¿Ella sentiría lo mismo por ti?... Yuri BotanxYukina! mi Primer Yuri!Reviews plis! Otras parejas próximamente


Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa de nuevo! n.n, como están todos, hay cómo pasa el tiempo, de hace 4 meses que publiqué mi último fic, y agradezco infinitamente a todos los que me dejaron reviews en mis fics anteriores...

_Perdóname_ - Haruka, Darky, TaniaIvanov

_Estaré esperándote_ – Sabrux, Haruka, Hirui no Shadow(me encantaría continuarlo... pero no es muy seguro, voy a pensarlo ;P), missau04, y Anna Minamino

_Feliz Cumpleaños Kurama_ - HieiMinamino, sandra-sms, Anna Minamino, Sabrux (gracias por todo lo que me dijiste! Yo tmb t deseo lo mismo - nn), Lucy, David, Alex-Wind, Dark-Kagome-Chan, Yure-Dark (muy bien, obviaremos los detalles del fic de HxH xD), y saku-kyh.

Realmente no me esperaba recibir toda esa cantidad de reviews Oo, y disculpen q no pueda contestar a todos... pero esoy algo (algo?) corta de tiempo... uu estoy entrando al 2do bimestre en 4to de sec., y aún no sé qué hacer con la ruma de evas y mensuales que tengo escondida en mi mochila u.u (ningún jalado, pero están un poco bajas las notas u.u), y pues, de verdad espero que les guste este fic, es mi primer Yuri y mi primer fic no- one shot en yyh!n.n.

**Disclaimer** - Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá -Mayumi en la esquina de la habitación y llorando a mares- pero los tomo prestaditos xD, eso sí, Akira sí es mi personaje, proviene de mi linda, pura y hermosa mente n.n

Todos - Pura? xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Mayumi - ¬¬ idiotas

**Parejas** - Yuri Botan x Yukina, Shounen Ai Kurama x Hiei (Tal vez hayan otras parejas próximamente)

**Summary** - ¿ Qué pasaría si tu mejor amiga te dijera que tiene novio? ¿ Y si sientes algo por ella? ¿ Tus sentimientos cambiarían y se harían más profundos? ¿ Ella sentiría lo mismo por ti?

Cap 1 : Como un balde de agua fría 

_**BOTAN'S POV**_

Me dirijo rápido a las casa de la maestra Genkai, volando jeje, de qué otra manera, ya que tengo una reunión con las chicas, qué suerte que el señor Koenma me dio la tarde libre, ya que me costó mucho que me diera días libres, casi nunca me da vacaciones, mejor dicho nunca ¬¬, ya casi llego, será mejor que me apure, aunque me pregunto de qué sorpresa me mencionó Yukina, me dijo que me daría una gran noticia, qué se traerá esa pequeña Koorime en sus planes, últimamente me he estado acordando mucho de ella, bueno pues, será porque no la veo desde hace un tiempo, hmm... no sé, tal vez sea algo más, pero no tengo idea de qué, ya llegué, ahora a relajarse y a divertirse nn

_-Hola Botán_

_-Cómo estás Botán?_

_-Maestra Genkai, hola Keiko nn Hola Yukina_

_-Qué gusto de verte Botán_

_-Y bien, cual es la gran noticia Yukina?_.- Dije

_-Sí, cuéntanos_ – Dijo Keiko muy intrigada, aunque yo también tengo mucha curiosidad sobre la noticia

_-Bueno, dejen de hablar y de interrumpir a Yukina, ah, por cierto, yo me retiro, con permiso.-_ Dijo Genkai

_-Adiós maestra _– Le contesté

_-Adiós_

_-Eh... chicas, tengo que contarles algo de suma importancia para mí, pero SOLO ustedes saben lo que les voy a contar, entendido?_

_-Ok :3_ – le contesté

_-Dinos sin problemas nn_

_-Es que... yo..._

_-Sí tu..._

_-Yo..._

_-A ti..._

_-¡Tengo novio! n...n_

Inmediatamente después de sus palabras sentí una punzada en el corazón, era un dolor inentendible, que me rasgaba por dentro, llegando a lo más hondo de mi ser y estoy segura que me veo muy diferente comparado con mi rostro unos instantes atrás.

_-Qué emoción Yukina! Felicidades!_

_-Gracias Keiko n.n... Botan, sucede algo?_.- Me dijo preocupada... será mejor fingir para no turbar su ánimo

_-No nada Yukina, felicidades por tu compromiso D.-_ Dije con mi mejor sonrisa forzada que podía, es extraño... pero tenía el presentimiento de que usaré esta sonrisa muy seguido.

_-Oh, está bien Botan, cualquier cosa, dime nn_

_-Claro_

_-Vamos a pasar, hemos estado todo este tiempo en el jardín n.nUU_

_-Si, así nos contarás más cosas sobre tu novio n.n_

-----------------------

_-Que tarde tan agradable : ) Muchas gracias por invitarnos Yukina_

_-No fue nada, vengan cuando quieran n.n_

_-Bien, ya es hora de irnos verdad Botan?... Botan?_

_-E-eh si Keiko tienes razón, que tarde es mira la hora, ya nos veremos otro día adiós Yukina, Keiko, Cuídense n.n _

Despegué rápidamente del suelo montada en mi escoba para dirigirme al Reikai, a descansar, otro día pasearé por el Ningenkai, no tengo ganas de saber más sobre ese tipo novio de Yukina, me hastié de tantos comentarios buenos de él, todo atento, cariñoso, simpático, agradable, etc etc, oh vamos, debe tener algún error ese tipo, nadie es perfecto, y eso lo sé muy bien, me pregunto qué le habrá visto Yukina para enamorarse de él, si con la fotografía que ví... prefiero estar soltera. Pero qué me está pasando? Yo no soy así, nunca he tenido rencor hacia nadie y siempre traté de llevarme bien con todos... no entiendo lo que me pasa, poco a poco un resentimiento ha crecido con los días, escuchar los comentarios del novio de Yukina no sólo me han cambiado poco a poco mi carácter, sino también mi amistad con Yukina... no deseo que acabe, pero cada vez siento que está más lejos de mí... siento que no es lo mismo de antes... y cuánto no daría por ser la misma, sin preocupaciones ni impedimentos... he cambiado.

**Continuará...**

Y? Que tal les pareció? les gustó? Sé que es muy corto... no estoy acostumbrada a escribir capis de ese tamaño, pero es que tuve que perseguir a mi inspiración durante MUCHAS semanas u.u... para saber si les gustó, o si me quieren hacer comentarios, críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS (ojo! Destructivas... simplemente no hago caso), déjenme review con el botón morado aquí abajito P.

No crean que será mi único fic, tengo muchos otros proyectos casi culminados que muy pronto publicaré! Con parejas algo raras... pero interesantes a fin de cuentas! n.n.

Bye a todos!


End file.
